Integrated circuitry may comprise conductive structures separated from one another by intervening insulative structures. The insulative structures may be characterized in terms of one or more of various parameters; such as, for example, dielectric constant, breakdown threshold, leakage current, etc.
There is a continuing goal to develop improved insulative structures for existing integrated circuitry, as well as a goal to develop insulative structures that may be suitable for future integrated circuitry.
Air gaps have been utilized in insulative structures, and may provide advantages relative to other insulative materials. However, difficulties are encountered in controlling air gap size and shape. Such difficulties can lead to challenges in tailoring air gap dimensions for particular applications, and in uniformly forming air gaps across numerous structures during semiconductor fabrication.